1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device using a laser scanner unit as an exposing unit for forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional image forming device such as a facsimile machine, a copy machine and a multifunction peripheral, a Laser Scanner Unit (LSU) is used as an exposing unit. The LSU includes a polygon mirror and a polygon motor that rotates the polygon mirror. When the polygon motor starts rotating and the rotation stabilizes, the LSU outputs a Ready signal. Then, when the Ready signal is output, an image forming unit proceeds onto a warming-up process or a print job process.
The above-described image forming device using the LSU has a drawback that a long period of time is required until the rotation of the polygon motor stabilizes. Therefore, if a cleaning process is executed and the process proceeds to the print job after the rotation of the polygon motor is stabilized, there is a drawback that a long period of time is required from a start of printing until an end of the printing. There is also a drawback that until the LSU is stabilized and the Ready signal is output, laser light leaks and toner adheres to a photoconductive drum (image carrier).